1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for assessing quality of a picture in transmission that assesses the picture quality based on characteristics of the picture obtained at each transmission processing point, and an apparatus for remote monitoring quality of a picture in transmission that collectively remote-monitors at the center the quality of a picture in transmission, in a system having a plurality of transmission processing devices connected in series to a transmission path.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are broadly two types of methods for assessing quality of a transmitted picture. They are (1) a method of assessing the picture quality based on a comparison between a processed picture and an original picture, and (2) a method of assessing the picture quality based on only a processed picture. A prior art of the method (1) is described in detail in the following document, for example.
T. Hamada, et al.: “Picture quality assessment system by three-layered bottom up noise weighting considering human visual perception”, SAMPTE Journal, Vol. 108, No. 1, January 1999.
However, it is not possible to use the above method (1) in the actual field of picture transmission. This is because it is possible to obtain a processed picture, but not possible to obtain an original picture, during the actual transmission of a picture. Therefore, only the above method (2) can be used in the actual field of picture transmission. However, this method (2) has had a problem in that the precision of the picture assessment is low, as the picture quality is assessed based on only the processed picture.